Letters and heartbreak
by DutchIcePrincess
Summary: Oneshot - Maddie gets a letter from someone she hoped never to hear from again, but someone's always there to help her. MASEY!


**Hello everyone! This is my first story for ATWT, but i've written other stories for HSM, i'm a huge atwt fan, so I tried to write a story about one of my favourite couples. (and this casey is still Zach Roerig, since he's sooooo much cuter than the new one;) ) I hope you like it, and please review.**

Maddie was sitting in her room and packing all the things she had into boxes, once again. After she broke up with Noah and they decided not to move in together Maddie lived with her brother Henry for a little while. But Henry had lost a lot of money, and was once again in trouble. After they found out, Tom and Margo had asked her to move in with them. At first she did not know whether this was the right thing to do, it would be weird moving back to the house where she had fallen in love with Casey. Especially now, since she was finally starting to feel that she was really over him and over the pain that Casey and Noah had caused her. Then again, staying with Henry wasn't really an option either, and now that Casey was out of jail he would be going back to the dorms again, so it is not as if he would be there. Still, it would be strange to be there again. She would be getting his old room, a room full of memories from the two of them. Maddie smiled as she remembered the many hours they had spent on the roof. He used to be such a sweet guy, but apparently all that was just a game…

While going through all her belongings, and putting them into the boxes, Maddie came across a bundle of letters. She recognized the handwriting on the envelopes as Casey's. They were letters that he had sent during his first three months in jail, letters he had sent before he blocked all her phone calls. At the time he wrote these letters she thought he still cared for her, he made her believe that he cared for her, but she knew better now. Only two days after he had written her the last letter, he had blocked her phone calls. There was no way she could reach him; he did not want her to contact him. He had never told her why. Why did he suddenly act as if what they had was nothing? Why did he suddenly not care anymore? Those were questions that were still going through her head, but she could not find the answer.

After she had packed everything, Maddie and Henry went to Tom and Margo's house. It felt good to be back, good in a weird way. This was one of the few places where she had been happy, really happy. But it was also a place that reminded her of her heartbreak. Everything reminded her of Casey, not of the guy that broke her heart, but the guy that he used to be. The guy he used to be before he started gambling, before he went to jail, before he blocked her phone calls. It reminded her of the Casey she loved.

Tom and Margo were great, as always, she loved spending time with them; it was almost as if they were her own parents. Sure, Margo could be very harsh sometimes. Maddie remembered the conversations she and Margo had had when the police were investigating the murders at Raven Lake, when Maddie had not told them about the rape yet. But Margo could also be caring and sweet.

Henry only stayed for a very short time since he had to go back to work. After he left Maddie went up to Casey's room, the room that would now be hers. It looked different than before, there was a new bed and a new desk, new closet, everything, but yet it was the same as well. It did not feel like this was her room, it was still Casey's. The bed was standing at the same place as Casey's bed had. The bed they had been lying in together for hours and hours. It was the place where he had said 'I love you' to her many times. A tear leaked down her cheek. She slowly sat down on the bed, remembering all the good times she had had here. 'I know I should hate you, but I can't, I love you Case…' Maddie started talking to herself, hoping that he would somehow know that she still loved him. 'NO, no, no, come one I have to stop thinking about him'. Maddie quickly dried her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, and walked downstairs, trying to block her thoughts of Casey.

When Maddie got downstairs she saw that Tom and Margo were getting ready to leave. Margo started talking to her. 'Hey, I was just about to call you. Tom and I are leaving now, we will be at Katie's house, so if you need anything don't hesitate to call.'

'Okay, have fun and say hi to Katie from me!' She smiled at Margo and Tom, and watched them walk out the door.

Before she had time to even turn around, someone else knocked at the door. When she opened it she saw that it was Henry. He pushed a letter into her hands, said something about it being sent to his address and almost immediately said that he had to go. Before Maddie could even register what had happened Henry was gone and Maddie was left with a letter that was addressed to her.

Maddie walked up to her room and took a closer look at the envelope that held the letter. It shocked her to see that the handwriting looked a lot like her sisters handwriting. She slowly opened the letter, hoping to find that she was wrong. But when she took the letter out of the envelope and looked at the signature at the end she saw that this letter was indeed sent by Eve.

_Maddie,_

_As you must know by now, I hate you. You are the reason that my happiness is gone. You took away my husband, my Louis. You can tell everyone whatever the hell you want, you can tell them you didn't want to have sex with him, that he raped you, whatever, but I know it is not true. And you know it is not true. I hope you can live with yourself, knowing you are the reason that I am in jail and that all those children had to die. Scratch that, I hope that you'll suffer the rest of your life, knowing that everything that happened was your fault. _

_I was sorry to hear that your boyfriend survived. It could have been such a great way of getting back at you. You took my husband, the one man that I ever loved, and I take your boyfriend…_

Maddie could not even read the rest of the letter, once she read the part about Casey she broke down in tears. She let her body fall down on the bed and started sobbing into her pillow. She crumpled the letter into a ball while shaking uncontrollably.

Outside Maddie's door someone was listening from the noises inside, he heard her sobbing and decided to walk into the room. He opened the door and walked up to her bed. Maddie did not notice anything, until he sat down on the bed, and softly started stroking her back. A startled Maddie looked up, and let out a soft breath when she saw that the person she felt stroking her back was Casey. For a second she had been afraid that it would be a stranger who had broken into the house.

Soon Maddie's relief turned into confusion. "Casey… um, what… are you… doing… uh… here?! I, uh, thought… you… would be in the… uh… dorms?" Maddie looked down, not wanting him to see her tearstained face. When she came here she knew that there was a chance that Casey would stop by sometime to see his parents, but she never expected it to be this soon. She hoped that she could have some time to adjust to this new living situation, not moving in, getting a letter from Eve and seeing Casey on the same day.

It was silent for a moment, before Casey answered. "I came to see my dad; I needed some money since I haven't found a job yet."

Maddie's head shot up "You're not… right…? Because last time you had to borrow money from your dead, you were, you know…"

Casey chuckled a little at Maddie's reaction "No, I'm not gambling again, it's just that I lost my job at Crash when I went to jail and I haven't found a new one yet." Casey's face soon turned into a frown "So, now tell me what's wrong with you…"

Maddie tried to act as if nothing was wrong, and quickly wiped her tears away. "Oh it is nothing really, just my, uh, period! Yeah..! It's just hormones you know…" From Casey's face, Maddie could see that he did not believe her.

"Okay, try again, and this time; tell me the truth." Casey looked down at Maddie's hand and saw the paper ball she was holding. "What's that?"

Maddie saw that Casey really did look concerned, maybe he cared after all? So after thinking about it for a couple of seconds, she slowly handed him the paper. She watched him as he opened the ball and straightened out the paper. She saw his face turn from shocked to angry, really angry. He was shaking his head while he continued to read the letter. That angry expression on his face scared her, even though deep down she knew that he would never hurt her. She softly placed a hand on his upper arm, and felt his tense body relax under her touch. He looked at her with apologetic eyes and engulfed her in a hug. Her head was lying on his chest, and she could feel his hands stroking her back again. She started crying again, and felt Casey press a soft kiss to her forehead. "It's not true Mad, it isn't. Nothing of this is your fault. You weren't the one who seduced Louis, and you're not the one who killed those kids. Louis and Eve are the ones to blame, you know that right?!"

Maddie pulled away a little so that she could look at Casey "I know, but it hurts, you know… It hurts knowing that she thinks this way about me. She is my big sister, I loved her. She was the woman I looked up to all my life. When I was younger I wanted to become like her, and it hurt so much when I found that she was the one who murdered all those people at Raven Lake. And now, just when I thought everything was getting better again she writes this letter…" Maddie once again broke down in tears.

Casey did not know what to say to this, all he could do was hold her close and hug her, hoping that she would calm down.

Almost twenty minutes later they were still sitting on her bed with Maddie in Casey's arms. Her tears and sobs had subsided, and she slowly started to relax a little. She started mumbling into his chest, almost inaudibly "Thank you Case, thank you for being here for me." She still tried to avoid any eye contact with him, but he placed a hand on her cheek, making her look at him. Now she knew why she had been trying not to look in his eyes, once she looked into them all her old feelings started to come back. She could drown in those eyes. They were like a piece of art, filled with so many different emotions. Casey was slowly leaning towards Maddie, and she felt his lips touch hers. At first Maddie didn't really realize what was happening and started kissing him back, but after some time she quickly pulled away.

"I- I can't do this Casey, not after the way you just left me and blocked my calls. You don't think I could just go back to how we were before, right? You hurt me so much Casey and I don't even know why. And right now I'm just not thinking right, because of all the stuff going through my head and that letter and… I just can't…" She stood up and turned away from Casey, walking towards the window, looking out into space, not really noticing what was happening before her.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Maddie turned around to see Casey looking down at his feet. "I guess I should just go now." He looked into her eyes, before pointing towards the door. Casey turned around and slowly walked away towards the door, but before he could open it he was called back by maddie.

"Why? Why do you do this Casey? Why did you block my calls? Why did you just kiss me? I just don't get it, one moment I think you hate me, the next you kiss me. Ever since you blocked my calls almost 4 months ago I haven't seen or heard from, and now…" Maddie continued in a whisper to herself "God, why do you do this to me?"

Casey was still facing the door when he started talking, unable to look at Maddie, knowing how much he had hurt her. "I am so sorry Mad. I never wanted to hurt you, I hope you know that. It's just; I believed you deserved someone so much better than me! I mean, I was in jail, I couldn't be a good boyfriend to you. I couldn't be there for you after everything you had been through, even though I wanted to. So I guess I just hoped you'd move on and find someone who would be better for you, someone you could rely on. Someone who was not so stupid to get into jail! You deserve that Maddie, you deserve a good guy, you deserve so much more than I am. I'm sorry I kissed you, I shouldn't have done that, but I can't help it that I still love you, even though I try not to." His breathing started to become uneven and Maddie could hear that he was having a hard time.

She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his back. "Oh Casey, you should've just told me that and I should've told you that I didn't mind waiting for you. There is no one else I want, I'm in love with you, not someone else." He turned around and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

After they both pulled away Maddie looked into his eyes, and she knew that they would be okay.

"So, Maddie, will you… uh… be my girlfriend again?" She could see that he was nervous, even though there was no reason for him to be. Instead of saying something she just nodded her head, and kissed him again, showing exactly how much she loved him.


End file.
